outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaen
The Kaen are a race of Hunterborn native to Galimma. They belong to many different breeds, originally bred by the Gaulmar who had 'domesticated' the Kaen from the Lykoth. History Origin During the Second Era, the Gaulmar Empire conquered many of their neighboring races and forced them into subservience or slavery. Among those were several of the nomadic Lykoth tribes, who proved to be versatile and useful slaves for the Empire's labor. The Gaulmar would go on to breed these slaves with such traits in mind, crossing bloodlines and mixing heritages to create new, "domesticated" types of Lykoth, who would come to be known as the Kaen. These dog-folk and their breeds grew into many different sizes and forms based on what tasks the Gaulmar required of them. Plenty were well fed and groomed, and served their masters loyally. Many occupied the role as mascots to the Empire's glory and ability to "uplift lesser races." Plenty other Kaen breeds however toiled endlessly under the whips of slave drivers, helping build and maintain the Gaulmar's many cities and fortifications. Breeds Kaen breeds are incredibly diverse in size, shape and features due to so many generations of selective breeding by their Gaulmar masters millennia ago. These breeds all have varying physical and magical capabilities. Many breeds are prone to health issues at the hands of inbreeding, and doctors that practice on Kaen often find themselves very busy. Working Breeds Working Breed Kaen were bred by the Gaulmar to perform manual labor within the Empire, such as construction, hauling, and other heavy-duty tasks. They formed a substantial part of the Imperial work force, alongside other enslaved races, constructing many of the Gaulmar monuments that stand into the Fourth Era. * Lifting Dog- A tall burly breed with a substantial lifting capacity. They were employed throughout much of the empire and have since split into several sub-breeds. * Lifting Snow Dog- A stout breed meant for labor in cold environments. They possess a thick layered coat of fur that keeps them warm throughout cruel winter weather. * Caravan Dog- A rugged hairless breed used in the Asaran frontier to carry supplies in blistering heat. Favored by the Gaulmar over less tame Hyenni slaves. * Toiling Dog- A shorter breed meant for more menial tasks involving tools. They make up for their lesser strength with stamina and durability. * Lifting War Dog- A large working breed altered for war, bringing the same durability and mass as other working breeds to the battlefield. Traditionally very popular as arena fighters. * Giant Dog- The single largest breed of Kaen, bred in antiquity more often for show and display than actual labor. They were treated luxuriously and fed better than almost any others in the empire, Kaen and Gaulmar alike. War Breeds The Gaulmar used their War Breeds on the battlefield as accompanying soldiers to their ground troops. War Kaen were utilized in many ways, including as scouting forces due to their considerable speed, 'fodder' used to absorb the retaliation of enemy armies, and even as blocks of heavy infantry able to combat most races of similar size. * Army Dog- The most common war breed, used widely across the Empire for many centuries as flexible troops. They have since split into many sub-breeds. * Scouting Dog- A breed favored as a scout during wartime, tracking enemy movement using its great sense of smell. They were also used as skirmishing troops due to their exceptional agility and speed. * Dog of War- A war breed of greater strength and bulk than most. They could fill the role of heavy shock infantry in Imperial Kaen regiments. * Dog of Generals- A breed of famed "pedigree", these Kaen were popular as companions for Gaulmar commanders and as overseers for other War Breeds. * Watch Dog- A tall bulky breed often kept as guardsmen for imperial territory. They were trained to be alert and territorial, and possessed a distinctive howl used to alert others of intruders or disturbances. * Pit Dog- A stout and burly breed favored in arenas and fighting pits over deployment on a battlefield. Pit Dogs tend to be relatively short and possess a horrid temper. * Asara Fighting Dog- Bred to wage all manner of war on the Asaran frontier, Asara Fighting Dogs are lithe, athletic, and built to last in cruel desert environments. Noble Breeds The Kaen became a form of mascot for the empire over the Second Era, standing as a symbol of enlightenment for the "lesser races." Most popular were the delicately groomed and pedicured Noble Breeds, who served as companions and attendants to Gaulmar officials. They are notably intelligent, often taught to read, write, conduct business, and even cast magic. * Counting Dog- An especially intelligent breed that was trained to conduct business and act as quartermasters, especially among slave populations. * Bearded Dog- A charismatic and athletic breed that possessed distinctive facial hair. They were often used in arenas as sport-competitors and performers. * Sculpture Dog- A gracefully slender breed valued for their strange yet regal appearance. They often decorated the palaces of lords and nobility, used as living decoration. * Mage Dog- An intelligent breed that was meant to learn the well-kept secrets of Gaulmar magic. They were excellent scribes and gifted magicians, found in palaces and on battlefields. * Asara Caped Dog- An elegant Asaran breed prized for its long silken coat that requires constant grooming. Though originating from Asara, they found popularity across the empire and were frequently traded for. Mutts In the ages following the empire's fall, the Kaen were free to do as they wished and shape their own future on Galimma. The strict breeding laws were no more, and Kaen could pursue love and family with whoever they wished, outside of their breed or even race. This lead to many generations of crossbreeding and the degradation of the Gaulmar's careful eugenic work. Those descended of mixed or uncertain heritage are referred to as Mutts, and make up a considerable portion of the Kaen population in the Fourth Era. Mutts on average tend to be far healthier than those purebred who suffer generations later the crippling effects of inbreeding. In certain Kaen social circles however Mutts can be viewed unfavorably, though the pride in breed that fueled this has fallen out of fashion during the Fourth Era. Culture The Empire's Legacy Of all Galimma's races that lived under the Empire of old, none carry the same baggage from their rule as the Kaen. Having lived as both mascots to the empire as well as a large portion of their slave population, the Kaen as a whole possess a major divide in attitudes towards the empire and its past actions, though this is often segregated by breed. Working and war breeds tend to renounce the Gaulmar and its conquest of the world, having suffered as disposable laborers under them, and have little pride in their heritage as such. Many of the noble breeds also share this resentment for their masters, though others may proudly tout the actions of their ancestors as attendants to generals and sorcerers of long ago. Among them certain extreme cults also exist of empire-sympathizers who believe that Gaulmar doctrines, such as rule-by-strength, forced enslavement and imperialism, are valuable and worth reviving in modern times. These attitudes are rarely touted in mainstream society, but tend to congregate in the field of Gaulmar archaeology most commonly, and is considered a problem at many academic institutions in Earthrym. In Outer Cosmos Role-playing System '''Kaen '''are one of the playable races available to players in the Outer Cosmos Role-playing System, featured in Frontiers of Galimma. Kaen characters have a selection of various breeds to choose from, all with unique features and stat modifiers, allowing for them to have a wide variety of specializations and build options available. Common features among Kaen as a whole include natural biting attacks, a four-legged bound when unencumbered, and an acute sense of smell. Category:Playable Races Category:Races Category:Hunterborn Category:Galimma